broken perceptions
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Naru and Lynn hit it off while everyone is completely oblivious to the ensueing heat that grows between boss and partner. will there be tragedy? will there be mystery? will there be horror and gore? PROBABLY! please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is a current one me and sisar are working on we started today! i hope you enjoy! and beware there is YAOI soon to come if you do not like it then i am sorry and if you do not like NaruLynn pairing then im sorry for that too cuz your gonna be missing out! please enjoy! (THIS FIC HAS BEEN REVISED PLEASE ENJOY!)**

**Disclaimer: we do not own ghost hunt just the plotline for this fic!**

* * *

The most unexpected things happened in the strangest of places. Going through most of the morning with such good progress, Kazuya didn't expect to have any complications. Especially from a naive and gullible little girl. His hands clicked away at the keyboard before him in an orderly fashion while he set up systems and programmed them for the environment. He needed to set up infrared cameras, which had wires going from almost every room in the beat up building he was stationed in. Having careful feet was just about the only precaution needed in the dirty place. In fact, Kazuya doubted that the place was even haunted. Just as he was about to send the machines in motion, a loud crash made him jump up quickly. Lynn! He thought shooting out of the room quickly and darting down the hallway. The crash came from the entrance. The door swung open with a bang revealing his partner on the ground crushed underneath a shelf and a scared, foolish student.

"What's going on? What happened here?" Kazuya asked with concern over his face as he went to pick up his fallen comrade. Recognizing the female from a previous night when he caught her and a bunch of her friends telling ghost stories, he wondered if she was just that interested in him to come and find him here.

"I'm sorry!" The girl answered fearfully with little tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean too."

"Mai, was it?" She nodded. "You're late for class." The look on her face... priceless. She dashed out of the room with anger and sorrow that he could almost feel towards him, and it almost made him want to smile. He could do that later though. Right now Lynn was badly injured and wouldn't be able to perform work for a while. "Can you stand?" Kazuya asked cautiously having the other lean around his shoulders as he hefted one of his own arms under Lynn's armpit. That girl already caused too many problems for him, and he knew it probably wouldn't be the last. "I doubt this place is seriously haunted, so it won't be too much of a problem if you're not around to enjoy the fun. I'll just recruit her in your place for the time being." It was a good plan, and one that he also rejected.

Lynn swatted the girls hand away when she reached to help him, "don't touch me!" he hissed as Naru hefted him up and the girl fled towards her school. "I don't believe it is haunted either, I should be here with you Kazuya, in case things go wrong, it's my job to protect you." he said as they headed for the van. "I'm fine, I just need a wrap for my hand and a bandage and some pain killers for my head." he insisted as Kazuya sat him in the passenger's seat and shut the door on his protests. Grumbling under his breath they argued the whole way to the hospital.

It was a lot of work getting this stubborn man to follow directions, but Kazuya eventually forced him into the hospital. "If you don't believe it's haunted either then stay here where you belong. I can do things just as easily as you can. Besides, with my charming looks the ghosts won't think twice of messing with me." He insisted standing at the room's door and sitting the tall, durable man down. He knew that Lynn was a hard worker, much like himself, but he really needed to loosen up before something happened to him. The thought of the other collapsing to over exhaustion... Well, he wouldn't go there. "An injured member proves no use as their attention is focused elsewhere. Now, I should be back to check on you later. I have a case to solve." Kazuya gave one quick glance in the direction of his partner before turning away and walking out of the door. It almost felt like a weight had been lifted. He didn't always feel as if he needed protection, but Lynn's company was useful, quite resourceful in a way. The two made a good team. Although, Kazuya needed another partner for the time being or God help him Lynn would be there risking himself. Running a hand through his hair, the whole idea seemed less and less appealing with each step he took.

Lynn sat on the hospital bed and let the nurses and doctor fuss at him. They rearranged the broken bones in his wrist and diagnosed him with a concussion saying that he should be out of work for at least six to eight weeks. He was fuming inside as they gave him a lift home a couple of hours later. he had the urge to go back to work but Kazuya would have gotten beyond pissed and probably cause his body more damage kicking him out then letting him help out. Lying on the couch he used his good hand to turn on the TV and started to doze off thanks to the medication the doctor had prescribed. He left a note next to the bottle and bag of nursing items for Kazuya when he got home that way he would know what would need ding if Lynn was still sleeping.

His first day had been anything but good. Not only did the school principal not believe in his abilities because he saw him as nothing more but a mere child, but Kazuya got dealt a bad hand of cards. Those cards being his new team, if he could call it that. It infuriated him and made the man all the more competitive to solve the case. All these different ghost hunters shoved him aside like he knew nothing of what he was doing. It was why he was chosen for the job. Why he was so good at what he did. Kazuya's eyes darkened in his anger, but he wouldn't let it show... much. If Lynn were there, maybe they would have a bit more decent respect, but he felt as if he shouldn't have needed the other to accomplish a simple task as that. No. Kazuya needed logic to beat these cheap fools. Even his new assistant, Mai, wasn't even that great of help. Sure she was new, but that didn't make up for her poor job at working.

Making his way home with a calm expression, the lead investigator entered the living room for the time being after a hard day's work. He didn't look forward to seeing the others, but he did look forward to seeing their faces when he proved them wrong. Catching Lynn fast asleep, Kazuya quietly turned off the TV and walked over beside him. Picking up the note, he read it carefully and sighed. Of course it had to come to this. Staring down at the man, he actually wanted to wake him and get his opinions on the task at hand, but that didn't seem right. Instead, he walked off and returned with a soft blanket to lay over him. A pillow stuffed under his other arm, Kazuya placed it carefully under Lynn's head trying not to disturb him. The whole point of staying home was to get better. He couldn't possibly bother him with this, even if he wanted too. "Too much time wasted." He whispered putting a hand in one of his pockets as he gazed at the sleeping form. Lynn didn't look quite as mean or tough like this, he rather liked it.

Lynn cracked an eye open when he felt Kazuya place a pillow under his head, "how was your day? Any news? Feedback?" he whispered his head still hurting too much for him to speak naturally. Looking over to the bottle of painkillers and muscle relaxers on the table he reached out a hand for both and the glass of water he had sat beside them. "Would you mind handing those to me?" he asked quietly as he looked up at the younger man. He could tell something was bothering Kazuya, "what went wrong, you seem off and slightly angered." he mumbled swallowing the pills and another sip of water to wash away the taste before he relaxed and waited to his boss to speak of his day.

"Not much to report." Kazuya answered simply a bit upset that he had managed to wake up his hurt comrade. Lynn looked absolutely pitiful and full of drugs. He grabbed the container and ended up opening it to grab a few of the pills and laid them out for Lynn. The rest he handed to him carefully along with the water. "Sure." He said quietly trying to keep his voice low enough as to avoid hurting Lynn's head any further. Sitting on the ground nearby, he looked to Lynn with a dissatisfied frown. How could he always see through him? It disturbed him sometimes. "I feel like I'm being treated as if I'm nothing but a child, but the truth of the matter is that everyone else are the ones who remind me of the children. The principle called up a few other paranormal investigators to help solve the case. He doesn't seem confident in my abilities." Even speaking about it now he was getting angry, but Kazuya wouldn't let it affect a normal conversation with Lynn. He'd find out eventually. "Don't worry your head over it. So far no activity has been caught on camera and it's proving our initial thought. Besides the fact that we have an imposter roaming the area claiming that she can see ghosts. Mai, the one from this morning, acts like a scared girl. She's afraid of nothing. All the while the rest of the members claim that there must be a spirit, and not just one, but many. Masako Hara, the renowned medium says that she couldn't even sense a soul." He folded his arms in discontent looking at the other. Finally, someone he could talk to, but he was sick. "But enough about that." The investigator said lightly trying to change the subject. There was no reason for Lynn to worry over something simple like that. "How are you holding up? You'll be out of the job for quite some time. It's not the same without you in office." He could have had so much done by now.

Lynn watched the emotions play over his boss' face as he spoke and deduced that the day had gone horribly and that nothing had been accomplished. rubbing his temples Lynn shrugged at Kazuya's question, "I have a raging headache, my hand hurts but not enough to keep me from small tasks like lifting a cup or grasping a remote, and I'm so loaded with drugs I feel like I could successfully fly a kite inside the house even though I know it's impossible." he said reaching out to flick a dust mote off of Kazuya's shoulder, "How are you holding up? Truly?" he asked poking the boy in the forehead and giving a faint smile when he brushed his hand aside in annoyance.

That seemed about right. An advancing headache on top of high dosages, Lynn would recover in time. Although, the thought of his servant trying to fly a kite in the house right now was one he'd probably enjoy watching and could possibly use for blackmail, it wouldn't help his case in proving that his team was one of the best the company had to offer. Also it wouldn't prove that the old building wasn't haunted. In the end, the thought was useless. Kazuya looked down at his shoulder wondering what was possibly doing when the feint sign of a gray ball flew toward the ground. He could handle swapping away a simple dust mote, but not a poke to the head. "I'm fine." Kazuya insisted with a bored expression. The others were annoying, that was for sure, and he wondered how well he could manage in a house full of people like that. "I'll be going over some tapes and the ground mappings and should be able to conduct a simple conclusion from it in no time. Focus on getting better why don't you." It almost sounded like he was daring Lynn to get better overnight, but even Kazuya knew that was impossible. He was just disappointed in the days work and had nothing to show for it.

He stood up and walked out of the room only to return with a laptop to rewatch the day's events and plopped himself back down in his spot with the computer sitting on the table nearby. "You should get some sleep." Kazuya urged without trying to sound like he cared too much, even when he did. "I've got this covered..."

Lynn stayed on the couch and read everything over Kazuya's shoulder, "it seems you have done all the research, but did you look into the geographical history of the site? I noticed a well near the building and didn't get the time to mention it to you before I got injured. The well could have been dry and the ground under the building could be subsiding which would prove the creaking and random outspurts of broken planking and windows and walls and such." he stated as he covered a yawn with his bandaged hand.

Kazuya stayed silent for the longest time with a bit of irritation peaking as Lynn continued to speak, ignoring his order. "A well?" He asked slightly curious. Though his intentions were good, he couldn't have the guy working like this... again. The thought didn't actually cross his mind yet until the other had mentioned the idea. "I'll have to check into that." Turning to face the Lynn with a serious look, he quickly flicked Lynn upon the forehead roughly. "Get to sleep." He ordered again with a deep frown. His assistant was a tiresome man at times.

"I slept for six hours already. I'm not tired." Lynn replied after recovering from a yawn that did not convince his boss.

"Are you hungry then?" Kazuya asked immediately standing himself up, suppressing a glare. He didn't have time for this. When the other nodded he abruptly started again. "What do you want? I'll make it for you." He didn't wait for an answer as he was already making his way towards the kitchen. Having the other talk this much was enough, and if Lynn tried to leave the comfort of his bed, he would just have to kill him.

"How about some soup or a sandwich? Nothing to fancy I have to eat easy foods for a while until I can stomach it." Lynn called after Kazuya's retreating form. He winced as his loud voice penetrated his head and made his vision blur slightly. "Ugh, so troublesome." he grumbled laying a hand over his eyes as he listened to Kazuya rummage through his kitchen.

A sandwich would suffice, but he didn't particularly ask what kind he wanted. Kazuya took out a paper plate and stuffed two bread slices with a chunk of bologna slipped between the chewable substances. He grabbed a knife and started to cut up pieces of tomato to place on the meal as well as chopped lettuce. It all came down to a rather delicious and appetizing looking meal for the most part. Taking the plate in one hand, Kazuya impatiently filled a glass of water before returning to what looked like a crime scene. Lynn looked dead as he laid on the couch with tired eyes covered only by an arm. "Dinner." The head investigator initiated walking around. "Sit up straight. You can't eat properly if you're laying down. All the food will sprawl out, and then it's just a bigger mess I have to clean up." He took a seat on the edge of the couch and scooted back only when he felt Lynn's legs move away.

Sighing, he placed his head in hands and stared into the darkness starting to take over the room. The sun was vanishing, and he didn't really have any lights on in the house besides the kitchen that sprayed its glory around the room. Turning towards Lynn, Kazuya made a little small talk that would hopefully divert his assistant's attention from the assigned case. "How is it?"

Lynn slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and accepted the food, he didn't necessarily like tomatoes but he wouldn't insult Kazuya by picking them out. Taking a bite he looked to his boss as he chewed and nodded silently as he took another bite, "so tell me of these other investigators? What are they like, their occupations, their abilities, etc." he inquired as he took a sip of water and another bite of the sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GOMENASAI! ~cowers in fear~ my laptop is broken again so i am not able to write my beloved stories like i used to. i am currently working on getting it fixed or borrowing one from a friend for a while. but school is coming up and im pressured to change my mentality that way i can focus on bettering my writing and becoming a professional author or editor. i hope you don't chop me to bits to much for taking so long but here you go! a new chappie for my beloved fans! please enjoy!**

* * *

Watching the other carefully to make sure his words about the sandwhich were true, the boss passed it off. In this state, he coldn't tell what Lynn was thinking. "Well there's your replacement. Mai. She's definately not the brightest, but I think she holds some capability. I may want to think about using her in future cases as an extra member, but I'll have to see more of her. She's currently just a high schooler who likes to skip." That wasn't entirely true, but judging by her poor pronounciations, he set her aside as just another girl. "I already spoke of Masako. And then there's John. He's an odd one. A really young priest by the age of nineteen that is. It's a bit surprising even for me. Ayako is a Priestess and rather useless in all situations. I doubt she could do any real damage to anything, and her attitude..." Kazuya frowned moving on. "Finally, there's Takigawa. He's a monk with long hair and a bit of a loud mouth." He explained glaring at Lynn. "I doubt they even know truth from fiction. Does that settle your curiosity?" Kazuya crossed his arms and looked over the broken hand of his assistant. He couldn't look at it for too long and ended up averting his gaze to Lynn's face.

Lynn nodded as he finished his meal and drink. watching his boss scrutinize his expression he returned the favor and looked at all the tension in Kazuya's body. "you should rest, i need to shower anyway." Lynn murmured standing up and taking his time to walk around the couch and put his dishes away before walking down the hallway to start a bath. "rest, i will be back in a few moments." he called over his shoulder wincing when a pain shot through his head at the volume of his voice, "i keep forgetting that...sigh what a bother."

Rest. Kazuya barely knew the meaning of the word when it came to him. He needed anything but rest and much prefered to get things done without having to worry about his partner. Even when Lynn stood up to leave, he could tell that he was feeling anything but well and something bad could happen under his condition. I should probably go after him. Of course more of his spare time that could have gone to the case was going towards Lynn. He didn't even know what he was doing going after him so much over his own work. Looking to the ceiling for but a moment, he slowly stood up and started to follow Lynn down the halls quietly. Like I'd let him get into trouble. He thought with more annoyance leaking through his head. Once he heard the water running, he stepped inside and nearly keeled back in horror. I should have knocked first! Kazuya thought feeling his face heat up and down at the sight of Lynn's bare skin right before he slipped into the water in difficulty. "I couldn't let you go in alone. I doubt you could ever get back out?" He came up with a quick aliby, but part of it was true. He wasn't sure if he was still under the effect of the drugs, and anything could happen. It was a precaution. "Forgive me for intruding."

Lynn looked over at Kazuya as he mumbled and fidgeted in the doorway, "if your really worried then sit on the toilet or get in with me and help, i cant wash my hair with my injured hand and im not supposed to get the bandages wet or they will get dirty or worse moldy." he mumbled leaning his head back and letting the water wash over his aching body.

With a small hesitance lingering in the air, Kazuya started to wonder if he would regret coming in here like this. "Who said I was worried?" He said giving a small, superior smirk as he walked over and took off his shoes and socks before rolling his pants up. "I knew you couldn't do everything alone, so I came to help." He took off his over jacket and tossed it to the floor before sitting on the bath's edge with his feet entering the warm water. The sight that lay before him made him... nervous? Kazuya silently took a bucket and filled it up with water to use as Lynn's hair rinser and took his wounded hand and set it on the edge. "Let me do it." The boss said leaning over Lynn with the bucket. "Careful now, the water's coming." He warned him not to move as he dipped the bucket and allowed for the water to rush down the other's hair before he grabbed the shampoo. Kazuya felt like a caretaker over the man. I can't believe I got stuck doing this. He thought squirting the soap into his hand and making a bunch of bubbles within them.

Lynn looked at the younger man and heaved a sigh, 'how humiliating, to have my boss' child taking care of me. im such a disgrace. though he does look quite adorable all irritated about it.' he thought his lips twitching slightly before he grabbed Kazuya's hand and pulled him into the water against his body, "do you really think i need your help to wash my hair...how about you help me with something else?" he purred pulling Kazuya's face down to his own.

A loud gasp escaped Kazuya as he unexpectedly was grabbed down to Lynn's level. His eyes widened in utter shock as his mouth gaped open at the other, wondering what the hell just happened. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" He questioned quizically holding himself up by his hands wishing that his suit hadn't just been soaked. It reminded him of the first time they both had met, and it actually brought a small smile to his lips.

Lynn ignored Kazuya's question and brushed his lips against his grinning companions, that smile was soon lost in a gasp of shock allowing Lynn to slip his tongue past the barrier of flesh to stroke along Naru's, sealing their lips together he savored the soft, decadent feel of his boss' tongue and enjoyed the flavor of mint. pulling away he brushed his lips against Kazuya's again before letting the younger male get up out of the bathtub and run out of the room in shock. "hm...he acts like he didn't enjoy and or expect it. how cute." he mumbled before rinsing his hair as he listened to Kazuya smash around the house in a panicked confusion. "guess i will have to explain myself to him later...what a drag." he murmured pulling out a cigarette as he relaxed for the rest of his bath.

Kazuya didn't like the sudden danger he felt at Lynn's closeness. As soon as the other touched his lips, the boy's face turned a deep red, but he couldn't find the will to leave. L-Lynn...!He thought in a panic unable to stop to the small moans escaping himself. The head investigator placed his hands on Lynn's chest as if to push away, but the other had more devious plans. Lynn went deeper and even went as far to exchange liquids that left him paralyzed and unsure. The battle didn't last too long and he managed to find a quick escape. Biting his bottom lip to avoid anymore sudden entrances, Kazuya stood up using Lynn as leverage and dash out of the room. He ended up slamming the door behind him in his hurry.

A trail of water leaked behind the confused man as he walked into his own room and locked the door behind him. What... Just happened? Kazuya thought breathing heavily and sliding down the wooden door to sit. His partner had just made a move on him. "No. I don't like him like that. Or maybe..." He growled at himself for his own stupidity. It might have been the drugs that made the other like that, but Kazuya seriously doubted that. He narrowed his eyes and trembled lightly as the incident flashed through his mind once more. Either way, he didn't want to come back out of his room.

Standing up and sighing, the man slipped off his shirt and tie and threw the wet pieces to the nearest basket. His pants were a different story. They stuck to his legs like glue and he had to wriggle free much like a worm. Once that issue had left, a new one quickly replaced it. Naru could feel humiliation seeping into his head. "Dam you..." He cursed throwing his soiled pants into the basket as well. How could something like that make him... Unforgivable! Kazuya would definately have a talk with the other. He redressed himself and dried his hair with a spare towel before making his way down the hall he previously ran. Lynn wasn't out of the bathtub yet, so he took the time to snatch his laptop and gear and rush back into his room. However each time he went to work, Naru found himself thinking about other things.

Lynn stood up out of the tub and took a towel from the rack to dry his body, wrapping it around his waist he unplugged the stopper and stepped out of the bathroom. walking down the hallway to his room he shut the door behind himself and just flopped onto his bed thinking about his actions. "i wonder what he is thinking of all that right now." he wondered before he fell asleep still in his towel with his feet hanging off the mat.

The thought of their mouth's meshing together brought about a turmoil of emotions. They had once hated each other and wanted noting than to get at each other's throats, and now they were suddenly kissing? Naru had to piece together his own thoughts and get to the bottom of things. He wasn't even sure he liked Lynn in that way, but did he? The question still remained. Deciding that he needed an undirect approach, the man set down his headphones and closed his laptop with a silent click. The sound had replayed over in his head like a broken record, but Kazuya had barely paid any attention to it. "I shouldn't even be considering this..." He murmered trying to repremend himself for his future actions, but his body denied his thoughts, moving for Lynn's room.

Quietly, he opened the door and blushed madly, nearly slamming it back shut. The perfect body sat along the bed with mrely a towel to hide his manhood from sight. Gathering up his potential courage like he did when going ghost hunting, Kazuya entered the room and made an excuse to touch Lynn. "You'll catch a cold like this." He whispered carefully pulling the blanket over his assistant and even more cautiously placing him fully on the bed. Lynn would probably kill him if he found out this wasn't a dream that he was about to see, but Naru could play it carefully. Staring down at the sleeping form, he leaned down pressing their foreheads together, thankful that the man was asleep, and started to use his power from deep within. It started to build up, and he kept it at a nice pace, trying to keep it from overpowering. "Lynn..." He called out to the other's mind, projecting a visual of himself within his assistant's head. He had tried this a few times in his life, and also found that Mai was easy to connect with. He hoped that Lynn could see him just as easily. "Can you hear me?"

Lynn was surrounded by a blanket of white, it faded in and out like waves. suddenly he was surrounded by stars as he sat atop a hill. looking down when he heard a crunch of gravel underfoot, Lynn spotted Kazuya. "Lynn.." he murmured a feint smile gracing his lips, his eyes softening like he was looking at the only important person in his life, "Can you hear me?" he asked his face clouding with discomfort.

"yes," he murmured standing up and dusting off his jeans as he started down the hill towards his boss, "did you need something?" he asked his voice and expressions closed off from scrutiny.

"Actually," Kazuya said quite charmingly,"I do." He couldn't quite figure out what Lynn was thinking with a face like that, but hopefully he could whip out a reaction here and there. This was about the only tim he could get away with things, and if Lynn happened to wake up he would merely pass it off as a dream. "I need some information." He inquired looking the other in the eyes. He had to admit the scenery was to his liking. The stars twinkling and Lynn standing there on the green hill that seemed to make him stand out against the land. It was almost mesmorizing to him in a way. "As my assistant, I am ordering you to tell me the truth." He said with a slight tilt in his head, "Why did you kiss me?" There. He got it out, and he awaited his answer almost impatiently as he resisted the urge to fold his arms.

Lynn stared at Kazuya for a while and then looked at the stars, sticking his hands in his pockets he looked back down to his young boss and shook his head. "is there really any signifigance as to why it happened? it's not like you liked it, so it wont happen again. that was a stupid question Kazuya." he murmured before he turned away and started back up the hill as a few shooting stars passed by like the universe was weeping at the unfair situation both males had been placed in. "you should make a wish. the shooting stars wont last long...Kazuya." he said over his shoulder as the world they stood in began to fade slowly back into Lynn's white cloud.

"What?" Kazuya managed to get out in his surprise. Lynn had denied him an answer that he actually longed to know the meaning of. Of course there was a significance to it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Lynn his own. He wanted to chase after him and pull him back, but instead the male looked up to the sky and made a wish. "I wish-!" It was all he had time to shout as the world started to fade. He found himself trying to reach out and ended up having to forcefully pull himself back from his assistant and into the real world. Kazuya lifted his body away from his companion almost cursing under his breathe, turning away from the bed in fatigue. Transfering an image for a long time did a lot on his mind, and it left him extremely tired. Sad eyes stared down at Lynn before he retreated out of the room only to return with proper medecine pills and setting them down beside the nightstand. It took every ounce in him not to wake up the male as he left the room. Dreams were a place that a person would show their true nature, even overexagerate. With an answer like that...

"I'll solve the case then... You get well when I return." Kazuya murmered closing the door behind him and leaving his assistant in the quiet home alone as he hoped into his van. He had everything he needed now to wrap it up, but checking the floor levels was the last puzzle. "I wish..." He muttered once more as he drove on the road, "I wish... To have you." The man had been to stubborn to admit anything, but he did share feelings for the fool that he didn't quite understand. In slight anger he rammed a hand into the horn.

Lynn woke a few hours later to a silent home. rubing his head he looked to the side table and found some painkillers and a glass of water. blinking at the thoughtfulness he slowly heaved himself into a sitting position and took two of the pills and finished off the glass. standing he pulled on a pair of pants and walked around the house looking for Kazuya. finding him absent Lynn shrugged it off and went tomake himself breakfast. Turning on the TV in the living room for background noise, Lynn puledout some eggs and spices and small weinnies. making an omelete and small octopus sausages that would rival even the best chef Lynn grabbed a bottle of orange juice and sat on the couch to watch the history channel. halfway through his meal he remembered the dream he had and sighed rubbing his temples. "he is so pushy sometimes. not to mention he thinks im ignorant of what he had done. i know he comunicates to Mai that way sometimes." he grumbled beore he though back even furthur in the day. his face scrunched in anger and he quickly snatched up a phone mumbling a quick profanity under his breath as he dialed the number.

"Kazuya speaking, go ahead." he heard soon on the other end of the line. "you little shit! you left without me didn't you?! i can't believe you Kazuya...y'know what forget it. i don't care anymore. just don't go calling me for outside help when you need it." he said coldly before he hung up and slammed the phone back on its charger and started ravaging his poor meal like a ferocious cannibal. "...pisses me off..." he growled.


End file.
